


Lazy Morning

by reeby10



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harrisco Fest 2018, Kissing, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Cisco and Harry have a lazy morning in bed the day after Harry moves in.





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution for @heckyeahharrisco‘s Harrisco Fest 2018! I really wanted to do something, so I pretty much just decided I would write all day today since I didn’t have anything else to do. So… here it is!
> 
> I used the prompts Harry moves in with Cisco, day(s) off, sleeping in, staying in bed, wake up, mussed hair game, Maximum Relaxed Domestic Harrisco Moment(s), Sofffft Husbands Harrisco moments, Home, and rainy day bc I don’t know how to not go overboard :D

Cisco came awake slowly, which was quite a change from how he usually woke up to the blaring of his phone alarm telling him he was late for work. He was confused for a minute as to why he’d slept in, trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes, until he remembered that he had the day off. To adjust to Harry moving in.

Speaking of, Cisco turned over to see Harry lying in bed next to him, still asleep. Cisco couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face at seeing that. Sure, Harry had slept over before, but this time he was _staying_.

Harry’s hair was mussed even more than usual, both from sleep and from breaking in the bed the night before. Harry had argued that it wasn’t really breaking in the bed since it was the same bed Cisco had had for years, but Cisco disagreed. It wasn’t just his apartment anymore, it was theirs, so that meant it was practically new. Of course Harry hadn’t disagreed with the actual breaking in of the bed, just calling it that. Because he liked to be contrary.

“Why’re you staring?”

Cisco startled a little, not having realized Harry had woken up. Harry was looking at him, blurry eyed and squinting since his glasses were still on the bedside table. He looked grumpy, which only made Cisco smile fondly at him.

“You’re cute,” Cisco told him, leaning in for a kiss.

Harry grumbled, but kissed back. It stayed light, almost lazy, and Cisco let himself sink into it. Harry’s arms curled around his shoulders, drawing him in. When they broke apart, Cisco’s felt warm all over, his body thrumming with happiness.

“Coffee?” Harry asked, a little plaintively. He looked marginally more awake now, but Cisco knew he wouldn’t be truly awake until he’d had at least two cups of coffee.

As much as coffee did sound like a good idea, though, Cisco wasn’t sure he was ready to get up. He could hear rain starting to hit the window of the bedroom, which always made him sleepy. Plus, he was comfortable here in Harry’s arms, and he didn’t want to lose that even for the enticing lure of caffeine.

“Can we cuddle some more, then get coffee?” Cisco asked, batting his eyelashes in what he knew was a ridiculous fashion.

Harry grumbled again, like he always did when Cisco did that, but relaxed back into the bed, his arm tightening around Cisco’s shoulders. Cisco nuzzled into the crook of Harry’s neck, enjoying the warmth and closeness they so rarely got to indulge in thanks to Team Flash responsibilities. And now they were getting to at _their_ apartment, which made it even better.

Pretty soon, Cisco had drifted back to sleep to the comforting sound of rain on the window and Harry’s steady breathing.


End file.
